Love does it have meaning in Space
by realistjoker
Summary: After the conflict with Nero the crew of the Enterprise go off to explore new planets, while on the way Spock and Uhura discover the love and need for one another. How does Kirk play a role in this? S/U pairing. K/S, K/U friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Star Trek series or characters all of that was created by the great Gene Roddenberry.

This is my first story dealing with science fiction, so I hope it is good. Therefore, with this story, I've decided to take elements from the show and the movie and combine them. The main focus of this story is Spock and Uhura, but I will also feature other characters and let them have sort of a storyline.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

After our experiences with Nero, Starfleet has commanded our crew to go towards, Clishai a planet in the Seyfert galaxy to investigate the disappearance of the people on the planet. It would be logical to assume that the people are dying out, but Starfleet still wants us to investigate. While on the bridge, Jim seems to appear in human terms distressed over something. "Captain, may I ask what is the matter?"

"The lack of sex upon this ship."

"Pardon?"

"Joking Mr. Spock, just tired I guess, but I can't be tired, I'm the captain," he smiled. Shortly after, he started to rub his temples. "How far is this planet we're going to?"

"It should take us three weeks to reach sir."

Huffing he slumps over. "Great, I hope we find a planet full of brothels on the way, I could use a good lay."

A strange word he would use to describe a brothel. "May I inquire about the meaning of the word lay, I am sure it does not mean to rest?"

Jim smirks up at me. "No, you and Uhura are close you should ask her."

"Captain I don't believe my relationship with Ms. Uhura needs to come up in a conversation."

"Right," he says. "Spock question why do you love Uhura?"

Love, I have a notion of the word since my father told me he loved my mother, but for exactly expressing it, I do not know. I respect Nyota for her intelligence and confidence, which I believe will be the basis of this so-called love. "I will not answer that question sir."

"Fine," he says. Leaning back, he places a call for Dr. McCoy to come to the bridge.

I feel strange about our conversation and would say I would almost feel happy that Nyota was not here to hear of it. Resuming my duties, she soon comes in and reports to her station. As we work, she tries to give me signals so that I may notice her, but I do not respond. For my human side, my so-called feelings for her are complicated; she is not like my mother or like any other female that I have met. She is the only person that has been connected to my human side. Continuing my work, I wonder about our so-called relationship. Ever since I was a child, I have been trying to master being emotionless like proper Vulcans are suppose to, but with my human blood running through me, it has been quite difficult. Now that I am on board the Enterprise with Nyota and Jim who would be considered a friend, my human emotions come out more then I want them to. I must try to suppress them more.

"Spock are you feeling alright," Nyota says coming up next to me, gently she places her hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine, just involved in my work."

"Well, you can tell me if anything is wrong."

I shrug off her hand. "There would be no need to." Sighing she goes back to her station, continuing with my work there are times when the urge comes over me to speak to her more intimately, but I cannot.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

He is struggling with something, but he refuses to talk about it; I know he is reluctant to let his feelings be known, but I hope that I can change that. Every since I first stepped into his classroom at The Starfleet Academy, I knew there was something different about him then any other man that I have met. In the time that I've known him; he still rarely expresses anything toward me. When he put his head on my shoulder gave me the knowledge that he does feel emotions and that he cannot hide them all of the time. Going into the cafeteria, I grab some food and sit next to Mr. Sulu.

"Hello Uhura," he said eating what appears to be chicken salad sandwich.

"Sulu,"

"Glad we're going on a mission far away from Starfleet?"

"Yes, I say eating some of my pasta. "Sulu, why is it hard for men to express their emotions?"

"Well, because we're taught to hide it and I know you only ask this question, because the answer would help you understand Spock. Am I right?"

"Yes,"

"I don't know much about Vulcans, but give him some time to let him come to his own senses; I think you just being there for him is going to help him gain emotional stability."

"Thank you,"

"No problem," he says eating the rest of his food. Emotional stability, how will I ever be able to provide that to Spock? Hopefully I can.

* * *

How was the chapter, please let me know and if I should continue with this story. The hardest part in writing this first chapter was getting Spock's personality and speech to match his point of view; hopefully I didn't do to bad. Future chapters will be longer.

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that reviewed and gave positive comments; I will continue this story. With this chapter, I'm setting up the basics of relationships, so please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Spock's P.O.V.**

My human side is telling me that I am of need of sleep, but with the preliminary reports that need to be done before the ship reaches Clishai; I cannot listen to that side. It seems to be trying to take over my Vulcan side more often. I must spend more time in meditation to suppress its needs. With all the logs, I have on the planet it seems that they do not have any known enemies and no major diseases have ever been discovered, so why are they dying? I must figure out the theories in order to approach the planet with a solution. With my research on three different computer screens, I go through the history and biological compositions of the planet. As I am deep in my research, I do notice Nyota coming into my quarters. "You should be asleep," I say not taking my eyes off the screens.

"I know, but you should be as well. When was the last time you got a full nights sleep?"

The answer to that question would be never, I do not like to sleep and since my mother died it has be quite difficult to even close my eyes without seeing Vulcan being destroyed. "I have no time to sleep, these reports are of importance."

"They are not do until we reach the planet, Spock, you need rest." Taking a hold of my arm, she attempts to pull me to my bed. "Spock, do not be stubborn, some rest will do you good."

"I will rest when I have my theories completed." It is illogical to lie to Nyota, but to complete my work I have to resort myself to. On Vulcan, the children were taught that to lie was to a dishonor to ourselves and to our elders. I have never told a lie in my life, because of my Vulcan side, but now with my human side, wanting to take over, it seems that I must resort in it.

"I doubt that Spock, come sleep for a few hours and I will leave you alone."

What other chose do I have, if she wants something she is persistent in getting what she desires? "If to have you let me continue my work tomorrow." Saving my data and turning off my computers, I turn and see that Nyota is wearing a pair of pink shorts with a black tank top, an outfit that would be deemed inappropriate by Vulcan standards.

"Good, I persuaded you," she said sitting on the bed. I notice that a robe is folded neatly on a chair adjacent to the bed. Sitting beside her, she wraps her arms around me. "You feel tense, am I embarrassing you?"

"No, I assume you will be sleeping next to me."

"Yes if you want me to."

"I have no objections." This would be the second time she has slept beside me; the first time was at The Starfleet Academy, when we were doing research in my quarters for Captain Pike regarding transmissions from the Romulans; it had become too late for her to walk back to her dormitory without receiving a curfew violation. I had offered that she could take my bed, while I continued my work, but she insisted like now that I receive rest next to her.

"Aren't you going to change into something more comfortable?"

"Yes, please excuse me," I said retrieving a sleep shirt and pants, to change in my private restroom. Folding my clothes and putting them neatly in the clothing bin, I return to see Nyota under the covers. Climbing in, she proceeds to rest her head upon my chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, get some sleep alright."

"I will try."

"Don't try, do it," she yawned. Easing closer to me, she wraps her arms around my torso; she is warm and has a sweet scent that would be described as vanilla. "Good night Spock."

"Good night Nyota." In the matter of a few seconds, she falls asleep, but for me I stay awake looking up into nothing the darkness of the room does not help me fall asleep. Nyota's soft breathes have a calming affect on me. Replying to her request, I shut my eyes and try to block out the horrid memories of Vulcan, soon I am able to drift into some form of sleep.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

Waking up, I notice that Spock is not beside me, getting out of his bed, I find him fully clothed and working on his reports. "Did you get any sleep," I ask wrapping my arms around his neck. In the back of my mind, I already know the answer.

"Yes for two hours, thirteen minutes and thirty-five seconds, sufficient amount of time to get the necessary benefits of sleep."

"Spock, it is efficient to get seven to eight hours of sleep."

"But for a Vulcan it is less."

"But you're a half Vulcan; you should at least get five hours of sleep." This conversation is pointless, no matter what I say; he will just use his Vulcan knowledge to combat everything that I say. Looking onto one of his computer screens, I notice that it is only 7:00 in the morning, Spock and I are suppose to be on the bridge by 8:30. "I'm going to get dressed, afterward I'll be getting breakfast, will you be meeting me in the cafeteria?"

"No, I am not hungry."

He fact that he is not taking proper care of him self made me snap. "First you're not sleeping, now eating, Spock is there something wrong? If you still upset about your mother and Vulcan, you can tell me. I'll always be there for you."

In an emotionless tone, he said. "There is nothing wrong, Vulcans are not required to eat three meals a day like humans."

"Bull Spock, you barely ate anything yesterday or the day before, you use the Vulcan excuse for everything, but remember you are still half human and humans need food and sleep to survive." He just stares at me. "Well say something."

Without any emotions to his face, he said. "What would you have me to say?"

"You're impossible sometimes," I said frustrated. Sometimes I wonder what I originally saw in him; he doesn't express the emotions I want him to when it is important. He does not talk when I feel that he needs to, I love him for who he is, but sometimes I wish he would act more human. "Look, I'm sorry."

"It was only logical for you to be frustrated about my well being. Nyota, I am not hungry at this time and ever since I was a child; I did not eat so much. For you, I will accompany you to the cafeteria and partake of fruit."

"Thank you," I say kissing him on the cheek. A slight blush creeps into his cheeks, we've been kissing for awhile and he always blushes. "Meet me in the cafeteria in 30 minutes."

"Yes, I will be there."

Smiling, I give him another kiss, grab my robe and head back to my quarters. Once there I take a hot shower and dress in my uniform. Grabbing my supplies, I head to the cafeteria to find that Spock is already there sitting at a table at the farthest end of the room. Getting into line, I notice Chekov and Sulu are waving toward me. Retrieving two slices of honey wheat toast, eggs, a banana, skim milk and sausage, I head toward Chekov and Sulu. "Morning, Chekov, I'm surprised you're up early." Normally he is the last one to appear in the cafeteria and bridge.

Sleepy-eyed he gave me a smile. "Vell, Sulu wanted to teach me fencing, so he voke me up early to practice in de gym. Now I need my coffee."

"You're still a kid; coffee can stunt your growth."

"Uhura, will you be eating with us or with Mr. Spock?" Sulu asked.

"Well with Spock, but you two can eat with us."

"We don't want to intrude."

"It's not intrusion."

"By the look of Mr. Spock, he doesn't vant us sitting vith you," said Chekov. Looking toward Spock, he has his eyes intensely on Sulu. I never thought he would be jealous of Hikaru, I admit my next best friend on the ship is Hikaru; he and I have many of the same interests and we can get into intellectual discussions without the words logical or illogical coming up.

"I'm sorry guys; I'll see you on the bridge."

"Bye," they said.

Sitting across from Spock, I wonder what his problem is with Hikaru. "Glad you came."

"I was not going to break my promise."

"Do you have a problem with Sulu?"

"No, why would I have a problem with Mr. Sulu? He is an exceptional officer and loyal. It would be illogical that I would have what you say a problem with him."

"Nevermind." As I eat my breakfast, I notice that Spock merely picks at the fruit on his plate and only twice has he put anything in his mouth. "After our mission to Clishai, we will be returning to Earth for Starfleet's anniversary, and for a short leave, would you be willing to meet my parents?"

"It would be only logical." I would mention that I hate hearing that word in every conversation that we have, but I decide against it.

"Thanks," finishing our meals, we clean up and go to the bridge to begin another day of work.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

My Vulcan side is telling me that there is a logical reason why the captain is over an hour late for reporting to the bridge, but my human side says he was doing inappropriate behavior last night that would cause his tardiness. Sitting in the captain's chair, I turn on the intercom system. "Bridge to Captain Kirk." No answer is received. "Bridge to the Captain, your presence is needed." Still nothing. "Bridge to Dr. McCoy."

He would be the most likely person to know where the Captain is, since the pair share a commodore. "McCoy here."

"Spock here, have you seen Captain Kirk?"

"No sir,"

"Out of the seat Spock." Looking over my shoulder, I see the captain with a look of sleep deprivation in his face. It confirms my human side suspicions about him doing behavior not acceptable of a captain.

"Captain, you are…"

"I know I'm late," he says sitting down. "Kirk to McCoy, I could use a pick me up come up here with a stimulant."

"Try coffee Jim."

"Well Bones come up here with some coffee then, so we may talk about my late night rendezvous."

"Captain," I said. His private life is not a topic of discussion for the bridge.

"I'm joking Spock, lighten up for once. Bones do come up here."

"Be there soon Captain," Dr. McCoy replied back. I have not come up with the reason why the captain calls bones; the doctor full name does not express the word bones.

"Captain there are matters that need to be attended to and you being late does not help the matters. Now we are getting frequencies in from Clishai, they are requesting that we arrive earlier then our normally scheduled time. By doing a slight wrap to the engines, I have calculated that we are capable of reaching the planet in a week and a half.

"Alright Spock, I will get Scotty right on it. So Spock did you ever find out what lay meant?"

"No Captain."

"You should, you could use one."

Looking around I notice that Sulu, Chekov and other members of the bridge were trying to keep straight faces, Sulu is shaking and puts his hand over his mouth. Nyota's face is one of pure anger and annoyance. Whatever Jim had said, I believe it would be considered an insult. "Captain please explain your statement."

Slapping my arm Jim says. "Spock it's nothing you need to worry about." He will not give me any answers; walking to my station, I wonder what was the nature of his insult.

* * *

For this chapter, I wanted to get a feel how I would write everyone, especially Kirk and Chekov with their speech patterns. Kirk and Spock, I'm trying to combine their original actors with their actors from the movie.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own the Star Trek series, but I love watching it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I am grateful.

This chapter, I begin to set up some of the strains between Uhura and Spock's relationship, which is essential to progress the story.

* * *

**Uhara's P.O.V.**

"What the hell is wrong with you," I asked Kirk while pushing him. After his insult on Spock, I kept quiet until I was able to catch him alone in one of the hallways. "You had no right to embarrass Spock by making such sexual references."

He just laughs and looks bashful. "All in good fun Nyota." Crossing my arms, I stared at him; he smiles disappears under my glare. "C'mon I'm sorry; you have to admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't you pompous ass. Your remark was uncalled for especially for you being captain." I have never known anyone in a leadership position to act so childish; if former Captain Pike were to ever find out he would have Kirk's ass. What type of man are you?"

"One that likes to have fun, but I am really sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell him and tell him what that word means."

"I will."

"When?" I asked.

"After his shift ends, I promise you and I'll never do it again." Knowing him, he possible has his fingers crossed behind his back. I have known too many girls that he had made broken promises; the sight of them crying over him is sickening to watch.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hey, I'm a man of my word, I know it sounds hard to believe, but I don't break important promises." I roll my eyes, which tells him that I know he is lying. "Seriously, I don't. I know I may come off as immature sometimes."

"More like all the time," I pointed out.

"Ok all the time, but I swear I never break promises to any of my good friends and I consider you my friend."

He might be an ignorant asshole, but I never considered us as friends, even when we went to the Starfleet academy together. He slept with half of the female population and tended to slack off in his studies that I never bothered to get to know him. Now after he saved my life more then once, I still don't know him that well. "I'm your friend?"

"Yes, you keep me in check sometimes."

"Funny,"

"Well it's true." I'm hungry want to get some food?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, you're not getting anything until you apologize to Spock."

"Ok ok ok, I'll go right now."

"Thank you." I said feeling relived.

"No problem, so if I do this, can I get a small kiss on the cheek?" he asked playfully, I can tell that he doesn't mean what he is saying.

"No,"

"Fair enough, well I'll go do what you commanded me to," he said walking away. Well he does keep him promises, maybe if he acted somewhat better, then I would consider him a friend, but I doubt that ever happening.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

In attempt to what mother and Nyota would call relax, I try to read the twentieth century works of F. Scott Fitzgerald; I find his writing style to be fascinating. As I read one of his books called _The Great Gatsby_; Jim comes into my quarters. "May I ask why are you here captain?" I ask placing the book down.

"_The Great Gatsby,"_ he inquires looking at the book cover. "I hated reading that book in school, well technically I didn't read it, and I read the first word then threw the book away." I do not find his statement surprising. "Then to pass that class, I had to pay to buy a book report from some geek; it was an easy C+."

"Does my book serve the purpose on why are you in my quarters?"

"No, I came to say that I'm sorry about embarrassing you earlier today."

"I felt no embarrassment captain; just the wondering nature of your statement. In my personal knowledge, the word lay means to put down, to rest, or in chickens to bring forth an egg. In revisiting the situation, the only meaning that fit in your context of words is a chicken bringing forth an egg."

Jim smiled and chuckled. "No it had nothing to do with a chicken. Do you know what slang is?"

"The proper Earth definition would be the use of highly informal words and expressions that are not considered standard in the speaker's dialect or language."

"Ok go with that, basically what I meant by lay was to have sexual intercourse. What I meant was that you having some sex would mellow you out."

The emotion of anger pulsates through me, but I do not show this to the captain. "Mellow the definition of the word please."

"Mellow means to relax, which you need."

"Before your decided to interrupt me; I was relaxing, by reading. Captain, I do not wish to discuss the word lay anymore."

"Ok with you being Vulcan and all, I heard it was taboo to talk about sex. Question do you talk about sex with Uhura, since she is your girlfriend?"

"I have no comment on the matter." The answer would be no, Nyota once tried to talk to me about having moving into the intimate part of our relationship, but I disagreed on it happening. Until we are properly bonded in marriage; then such matters should not be discussed. Mother once tried to explain to me about sexual intercourse, but the experience was in the human tense awkward. Father only explained to me briefly about _pon farr_ and the need of having to mate. I have been able to control that urge by intensive mediation. "Sir may I request that you leave?"

"Sure Spock, I only came here to say sorry and to explain to you about the word, so I'll see you in a few hours. Good night Spock."

"Good night captain," I said as Jim walks out of the door, for a second I believe he wants to say something further, but he does not.

Returning to my book, I try to read it, but it is considered difficult. I believe that the captain did not come to speak with me on his own free will; by the look of the bridge crew earlier, Nyota would be the most logical one to speak to Jim about the situation with me. I will have to discuss her intervention with her. Setting down my book, I go to do my mediation exercises, it puts my mind at ease and helps get rid of the emotions caused by the captain.

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

That was easy apologizing to Spock, I was almost expecting him to ask more questions, but that was a bit of a stretch. Even after the months that I have known him; he is still a unknown entity to me. The older Spock said that we were best friends in his time and I have been trying to be friendly toward him, but he is to damn emotionless, at least he could have shown something when I talked to him. Going into the rec room, I find Scotty, Bones, and Sulu playing a intense game of Texas hold em, while the kid Chekov watches trying to learn the game. "Hey boys in the need for one more," I ask pulling up a chair.

"Sure," replied Scotty as he took a drink. "We could all the help we can get; this doctor has been kicking our asses for the past three rounds."

I had to laugh, so glad I ran into Scotty. Next to Bones, he is my best friend and the only one I can go to vent and get a drink. "Bones may act like a simple country doctor, but he is a ravenous card shark. How much money have I lost to you Bones?"

"Hundreds," he answered back as he shuffled the cards. "Least me winning your money helps in getting back what my ex-wife took from me. "Where did you just come from?"

"Had to apologize to Spock, hey Scotty pour me a drink."

"Sure captain, he said giving me a glass of Scotch. "I heard what happened on the bridge, it sucks I wasn't there to witness it."

Bones gives me a curious look. "Wait you apologized to Spock," Bones asked as he passed out the cards. "You don't apologize to anyone until days after a confrontation or you don't apologize at all. Did you actually gain a conscious?"

"Yes, but also Uhura forced to me to say sorry, that's a strong woman," I said drinking the scotch in one gulp. "More Scotty."

"Aye," he said giving me more and then pouring more for himself. "A Nubian goddess that Uhura, sucks she's into Spock. She never tried a Scottish man before. I treat her well."

"With a bottle of scotch," said Sulu. "It's better to go Asian; we have mystic powers in the ways of love. Seriously guys no talking about Uhura, that's my friend."

The other guys agreed. Sulu is protective of Uhura; I know that they are close friends. "Of course no talking about her, but some of the other females members on this ship is a different story, especially a blond haired blue-eyed beauty that goes by yeoman Rand." All of the other guys agreed except for Chekov who is still curious about girls.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

Placing myself at my station, I notice that Kirk looks blurred eyed and hung over. My guess was that he got drunk last night. Grabbing my reports, I take it to him. "Here captain the reports that you requested."

Looking up, he gives me one of his infamous smiles. "Thank you lieutenant." Dropping his voice, he takes a small look at Spock, who is busy with his work. "I said sorry last night; he was not inclined to discuss the matter."

He kept his promise; I am surprised and have gained new respect for him. "That's his nature, but thank you for apologizing; you didn't tell him that I forced you?"

"No, I kept that secret. Now that I did this, can I be rewarded with a kiss?"

"Dream on captain," I said playfully punching him in the arm.

Laughing he rubbed his arm. "Not so hard, you got one hell of a right hook." Suppressing my laughter, I head back to my post as I do, I can fell Spock's eyes upon me. As I work, he silently walks to my station. "My I help you sir?"

With no tone, he says. "I wish to speak with you when it is convenient for you."

"Yes sir," he just gives me a nod and walks away. Turning a little, I catch eyes with Sulu, who looks concerned. I just wink at him and reassure that nothing is happening. I find it strange that Spock could not wait until duty was over to request to talk to me. For hours, I work wondering what is on Spock's mind, when it is lunch; I head toward my quarters and motion him to follow me. Once we're there, I watch Spock for a second, as he stands ram rod straight with his hands behind his back. "What did you have to talk to me about?"

"I want to inquire about your relationship with Captain Kirk, I believe that last night that you sent the captain to my quarters to apologize for his actions."

Damn that idiot, he said he didn't tell, but Spock has sensitive hearing, he might have possibly heard our conversation earlier, but I decide to test him. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Knowing Jim, he does not voluntarily elicit an apology of any kind. This was first seen on his academic dishonesty trial and then events that happened during our conflict with Nero. The only conclusion that I have come up with is your intervention on my behalf."

Damn his deductive reasoning skills. "You got me; I told him to apologize, but it was the right thing to do."

"I would be pleased if you did not get into personal matters involving me and the captain."

"I only intervened…"

"Because you thought he had embarrassed me. I wish not to discuss this matter anymore."

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

"You are angry?"

"Yes I am, I was just trying to help, but I love you and did not like seeing you be insulted without you knowing what was being said."

"I appreciate that you care for me."

"Love, I love you." For the time we have been together never once has he uttered the word love; I know he does in by the way he looks into my eyes with admiration, but just once, I would love to hear him say that he loved me. There is no point in trying to explain that word to him, so I change the subject. "I'm famished; will you be accompanying me to lunch?"

"Yes, it would gratify you."

"If you don't want to you don't have to," I snapped. For a second he is speechless. "I feel like eating with my friends."

"Nyota, I have displeased you in some way, please enlighten me."

"Figure it out on your own," I said storming off.

* * *

How was the chapter, I like writing in Kirk's point of view is going to be in later chapters along with Sulu's, Chekov's, Bones, and Scotty's. I've decided to let this story be multi -dimensional, not just focusing on Uhura and Spock, but on everyone.

Next chapter Spock wonders about Uhura's emotions and wonders why they are together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own the Star Trek series, all love goes toward Gene Roddenberry.

Thanks for all of the positive reviews; I appreciate all of them. **

* * *

**

**Spock's P.O.V.**

Going back on what happened between Nyota and I at the scheduled break time; it seems that she was displeased at me joining her for lunch. I said that I would, but only for her to state that, I did not have to. I do not understand why I have displeased her; I have always done what she has asked of me; I wonder if all human females act like her. As a child, I remember there were times when mother was angry with father for an inane reason. Father never showed emotion, but listened patiently to what she had to say, only speaking when his opinion was needed. Females are complicated; I cannot fathom why they hypnotize some men or how men can treat them in a atrocious manner. Going down to the meal area, I see Nyota sitting toward the back with Sulu and yeoman Rand. Going to the food dispenser, I retrieve a bowl of vegetable soup and a glass of water, heading to where Nyota is sitting; I pass by the captain, Dr. McCoy and chief engineer Scott.

"Spock join us," Jim says as he devours a sandwich filled with grilled meat, onion, and green peppers.

"Captain, I rather not."

"Well I command that you do." Reluctantly, I obey Jim's request and sit down next to Dr. McCoy. "Now that Spock is here, I propose another game of poker, but with some of the female members of the ship. Spock do you play poker?"

"I am aware of the game, but I have never played it. From what I have read, it does involve gambling which goes against Vulcan's moral codes. Sir, we are preparing in assisting a planet, should such games go on?"

"Yes, it's just for fun, so we can. After the events from Nero; it does a mind good for such distractions." His reasons make sense even if unorthodox; it would seem that it would be better to have distractions after a mission is completed.

"I suggest we have fun by getting a few bottles of scotch," engineer Scott said. For our chief engineer, it is reckless that he insists on getting inebriated to the point that he cannot do his job properly.

"That's the spirit Scotty, but we must not have all of our men drunk." The captain suddenly wipes his forehead that has droplets of sweat. "Hey is it suddenly hot in here?"

"The temperature is at prompt 70 degrees captain," I reply.

Dr. McCoy places his hand on Jim's forehead in a manner that I remember mother doing to me when I was a child. "It's hot to you, because you're running a fever."

"Really haven't noticed."

"Yes," Dr. McCoy said with irritation in his voice. "How long have you been hot like this?"

"For a couple days, my throat has been feeling raw, and I've been feeling nauseous."

"Damnit Jim, you should have told me beforehand. God your immaturity could affect the whole ship. Mr. Spock would you be willing to take command of the ship, while I escort the captain to sickbay?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Thank you, come with me Jim," Dr. McCoy said taking our reluctant captain out of the room. Jim sulks and tries to get away, but Dr. McCoy keeps a sturdy hand on him and leads him successfully away. In my observations about the crew, I have found Leonard McCoy the only person that Jim will consent to if a order is given. Why, I do not know? Looking into human relationships, I see theirs as father and son or brothers.

"Hey Spock want a drink," Scott asked passing me a cup.

Upon smelling the contents, I notice that it is an alcoholic beverage. "No thank you Mr. Scott, Vulcans do not consume such beverages and it is highly illogical to drink such a substance at 12:27 in the afternoon."

"Call me Scotty, can't stand the Mr. Scott stuff. Anyway the drink is just a little something to get the edge off, I have my limits. I can't be plastered and still manage to control this beautiful ship."

"Definition of plastered please."

"To get drunk, you need to learn some new words. Well if you excuse Spock, I have to see how my baby is enduring without me." Strange that he would refer to the ship as an infant; of course there are similarities that both need to be taken care of.

Finishing my lunch, I wait quietly until Nyota finishes her as she walks by me; I catch her by the arm. "May we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about," she said as she violently ripped her arm from me. Such emotions from her, that I cannot comprehend; I have never seen her display such hostility. No that is incorrect, when she was a cadet at the academy she become hostile to a young man who had made lewd references toward her roommate. I am beginning to wonder what was the driving force of us being together. Seeing that the lunch period is over, I cannot contemplate over the question now.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

It's been a couple hours since lunch ended, I wonder where Jim is. Swallowing my pride I head over to Spock who is sitting in the captain's chair. "May I inquire where captain Kirk is?"

"He became ill at lunch and Dr. McCoy escorted him to sickbay."

"Thank you,"

"Lt. Uhura, may we talk about circumstances that happened earlier in the day?"

"No, I only conversed with you to inquire about captain Kirk." I do want to talk to him, let him know how I feel, but he wouldn't understand. Going back to my station, I feel the need to cry, but I keep my tears in. As we travel at wrap speed, suddenly lightening appears. The sound of thunder then rocks the ship. Grabbing a hold of my console, signals of an unknown alien language begin to filter through. None of the language is recognizable. "Mr. Spock, I am picking up frequencies of an unknown language."

Hurrying over to me, he takes my headset and listens. As he listens, I can tell that the news is not good, he doesn't show it on his face, but his eyes evoke the emotion that he is feeling. "Spock to sickbay, captain Kirk is needed immediately."

"Coming Spock," Jim said immediately.

"What's going on?" I ask feeling nervous since he had to call the captain.

"We are being reached to intervene in an attack caused by the Klingons from the Nemkians." No wonder I did not recognize the language, that race barely deals with the Federation, so not much of their culture is known.

"Spock. you wanted me," Jim said entering the bridge, his face is completely red and he seems tired.

"Yes message from the Nemkians, they are being attacked by the Klingons; they ask for our aid. Captain we are the only Starfleet ship in the vicinity."

Taking immediate charge, Jim sits in his chair and braces himself. "I want shields at maximum power, Uhura be ready to hail the Klingon ships; Bones get medical crew ready to assist any victims. Sulu, I want you to be ready to do some stealthy maneuvering. Spock contact the Nemkians and tell them we're on our way," he ordered.

"Yes captain," Spock replied.

"Sulu how long until we reach them."

"Five minutes sir."

"Scotty, I need you to make the ship pull a little faster."

"Aye captain, we get to kick some ass?"

"Looks that way."

After a nerve racking five minutes, we finally see Klingon ships slaughtering a handful of smaller ones. It's disgusting to see such a race having the audacity to destroy people that are weaker then them. "Captain, I getting Klingon transmissions," Spock says.

"Thanks, Spock get ready to translate."

"Yes sir,"

Soon two massive Klingon males appear on screen, both cursing in their language. "This is Captain James T Kirk of the starship Enterprise; you are currently attacking a Federation protected planet. By doing this you are declaring war against the Federation. If you want we will arrange a meeting between our ambassadors and yours."

"_This is none of your concern humans, leave before we destroy you as well,"_ one of the Klingons says.

Spock translated the message to Kirk_. _Thinking for a second, Kirk replied_. "_Tell them, that we won't listen to their demands. Mr. Sulu lets get ready to fire on them."

"Aye captain."

"Captain is that wise," I ask.

"Just trust me."

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

I told Uhura not to worry, but damn I'm scared; this situations reminds me of the Kobayashi Maru. A rush of nausea goes through me and I almost puke all over myself, but I swallow it down. This is not the best time to be sick.

"Captain, they are beginning to fire," said Sulu.

"Shields up and fire back, don't use our heavy artillery yet. Chekov, try and dodge their heavy shots."

"Yes keptin." God, I hope this works, we haven't had deal with any major enemies since Nero. As shots were fired, we were hit, but not to bad, luckily with Sulu and Chekov working in sync they managed to make major hits to the Klingons. Just as we destroy a few, more come out of nowhere and fire at us. "Shields took 20% of damage, keptin."

"I know," I snapped. Damn this is not going good. "More fire power and try to take out the big one in the middle."

"Yes sir,"

Sitting on pins and needles, we manage attack the largest ship as we do they pull back and retreat. "Sulu stop, Uhura hail them again"

"Yes sir," she said.

The massive Klingons reappear not looking to happy. Smirking I address them. "So are you ready to give up, before we need to do more."

"Captain, they say they will die defeating us," Spock translated.

Suddenly the ship is hit from behind. Damn a sneak attack. "Scotty how bad is the damage?"

"We'll manage captain, but we can only take two more hits."

"Fine, Sulu fire at almost maximum power."

"Aye captain," if there some deity that rules over humans, he sure did help as we destroyed the Klingons around us. The few that survived run away with there tails in-between their legs. Knowing we need to access damage, I make orders to land as we start to, I feel my fever rising, soon I see all black.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

"Bones is he going to be alright," I ask as I sit by Kirk's side. It scared the hell out of everyone when he passed on the bridge; luckily, Spock moved fast enough to catch him, so that he didn't hit his head.

"Yes, the stress of the Klingons didn't mix well his with his sickness, but with some rest; he'll be alright. This wouldn't have happened if he had just came to me earlier saying he was sick. Sometimes, I wonder how he can be so irresponsible about his health."

"I bet he didn't want you to worry, he said you're his best friend." Gently, I push some Jim's hair out of his face. He looks somewhat adorable, fast asleep. Never thought I would say that about him even after the many times he has gotten on my nerves. "How long will he be out?"

"I gave him sedative, so for another few hours, just enough to get him back up to 100 percent." Bones then took a seat next to me. "I'm surprised you came down here, at the academy you and Jim didn't get along. I mean with him flirting with you every chance he got; then sleeping with Gaila."

"He's grown on me; he's not that much of an asshole."

"Except when he insults Spock?" He asks.

"Yes that makes him an asshole, but he apologized."

"After you made him."

"He told you that?" I should have told him not to tell anyone, a stupid mistake on my part.

"Yep, don't worry I won't tell Spock."

"He already figured it out. Not to rant to you about him, but he can be difficult sometimes, I know that he is Vulcan, but I wish that his human side would come out more, especially when I need it. Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"No, in using his words, it would only be logical that you are thinking this way. I'm not about to vouch for the pointed ear pixie, but he does care for you in his own way. I say let your feelings known hopefully it will resolve some things. Trust me it should help or it can blow up in your face."

"Thanks Bones, is this advice coming from your divorce?"

"Yes, but I rather not talk about that. Well if you excuse me, I must deal with other crew members." He said going off to another area.

"Not at all." Once he is gone, I stroke Jim's hair as he sleeps; it was a good thing he didn't pass out when we were fighting the Klingons, but it was stupid of him to be ill for days without telling anyone. If Bones hadn't gotten to him at lunch, god only knows what would have happened.

"Lt. Uhura how is he?" A voice from behind says.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see Spock standing behind me. Pulling my hands away from Kirk I answer him. "Dr. McCoy says with rest Jim will be healthy again." Then there was an awkward silence between the two of us. "Is there something else that you want?"

"I want to speak to you about earlier; I have realized that I have offended you in some manner and I want to discuss what I have done."

"The subject is not one to be discussed here."

"Logical, may you meet me in my quarters at 2200 hours?"

"Yes,"

"Report to the bridge when you are done," he says leaving. I don't reply to his request, but keep sitting thinking what I'm going to say to him tonight.

Getting up, I prepare to leave until a voice stops me. "Don't leave,"

Looking down, I notice Kirk has his eyes open with a slight grin on his face. "You're suppose to be asleep."

Smiling he tries to sit up, but I push him down. "Those damn sedatives Bones gives me don't last very long. I thought you didn't like me, why are you down here?"

"Because I was worried, it's not everyday that the captain passes out. If you were sick why did you go on like nothing was happening and get drunk the nights before?"

"Thought I could beat it like before, besides I didn't want Bones to fuss over me like some overprotective father."

"He only does that because he cares about you; remember if it wasn't for him you wouldn't captain."

He retorts my statement. "If you want to pull up past events, if you hadn't rejected me, then I wouldn't be captain. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome, you're my friend. I have to return to the bridge, but I will be back when my shift is over. Try and get some rest alright."

"Ok," he says closing his eyes. Gently I kiss his forehead and walk out.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

Exactly at 2200 hours, Nyota appears in my quarters, the emotion of being nervous has been with me, since I left the sickbay. Without a word, she comes in and sits in a near by chair. "Nyota would you like Vulcan tea?" Knowing that it is her favorite beverage.

"No thank you, Spock, you want to know why I'm upset and I'm not going to let you figure it out anymore. I understand that you are Vulcan and that love is an insignificant word for you to say, but I wish that you would say it to me, if you cared."

"I do care, but such words of admiration were not part of my upbringing. If you want…"

"I want you to, but I know you won't without being uncomfortable. Just forget about it, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not about to forget, it was never my intent to make you upset Nyota." As to comfort her in some way, I take her hands into my own, which causes her heart rate to go up. "It is just the Vulcan way not to show affection in the form of saying words."

"Your human side can, why don't you use it more?" She asks.

"You know that it is hard for me to accept my human side."

"At least try for me." A pleading look flickers in her eyes.

"I cannot; you do not understand what I have to go through to control my irrational side."

"Your human side is irrational, doesn't that side care about me?"

"Both sides care about you Nyota."

"What your mother was is your irrational side; denying that side is denying me and her. You know what, I can't deal with this right now," she said getting up.

"Don't leave."

"Just leave me alone," was the last words she spoke as she walked out. A deep ache pulls at my heart as I feel that I am losing her similar to when I lost mother.

* * *

How was the chapter? Just to address Uhura and Kirk are just good friends and nothing more, but their interaction makes Spock jealous. If anyone wants to see something in the story let me know. Please review.

Next chapter, coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, I loved all of them and will use the suggestions in upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

For the last two days, Spock and I have barely spoken to one another, only on the bridge when he asks questions about transmissions. For right now, he is giving me space, which I want, but I also want to be with him. Maybe this is for the best; sadly, I have the late night watch shift on the bridge with Chekov who is not trying to fall asleep. "Chekov, I'll be fine by myself; you can go sleep."

"But I can't, de keptin says…"

"Well, I say for you still a teenager, you need your sleep and I won't take no for an answer. Now go to your quarters."

"Yes ma'am," he replied letting out a huge yawn. Sleepy he rubs his eyes and gives me a smile. "I owe you."

"Don't think of it," I said as he leaves. Sighing, I put the ship on autopilot and sit in the captain's chair. It's amazing to see watch us go past millions of stars, as a child, I loved to wonder what it was like to be among them, now that I am I want to stay here as long as I can. Looking at the stars, I remember one night at the academy; I left my room because Gaila brought some random guy. Anyway, I was walking along the quad looking up into the star filled sky, when suddenly I bumped into someone. After I apologized, I noticed that it was Spock; he apologized for his inattentiveness and inquired why I was out late. I said that I enjoyed looking at the night sky; I don't what he thought of the statement, but he said that the stars were calming; then he proceed to escort me back to my room. That was our first interaction, not as student and teacher, but as friends. I miss that time.

"What are you deep in thought about?" Turning around, I see Jim smiling at me as he wears blue sleep pants and a yellow t-shirt with the picture of a smiling sponge on it. He looks like an over grown child. "Where's Chekov?"

"I sent him to bed, he was growing tired."

"I trust you judgment," he said standing near me. "Why haven't you and Spock been talking; for a Vulcan he is in obvious distress without you."

"It's nothing you need to know about. Why are you up?"

Bashfully he answered. "Well, I have nightmares sometimes and I find being at the bridge helps me get over them. If you want, you can go to bed as well, I doubt I'll be going to bed for awhile."

"No, I'll stay. What do you dream about?"

"Past events." My guess would be the situation with Nero and the Klingons, other then those, he might have dreams about other situations. I just realize I know nothing of his past other that his father died on the U.S.S. Kelvin and he was born the same day. "What do you dream about, are your dreams about Spock?"

"No, I don't dream that much. Please don't bring up anything that has to do with him; we're just having problems right now."

"Because he can be an unemotional jerk."

"You're an emotional jerk."

"Oh burn, guess I can be, but I'm growing up."

"I doubt that you're wearing old twenty-first century cartoon sleepwear."

"Ok, I'm still a kid in some retrospects." Suddenly he starts to yawn. "Guess I'm tired after all. I'll live, you can go to bed."

"No, you're the captain, you always have to be on alert, go back to bed."

"No, mommy," he said making a pouting face. It's hilarious how he acts like a child sometimes, but it's all in good fun. "Can I stay up please?"

"Fine," I said. Giving me another goofy grin, he sits on the cold floor. "Get up, you can share with me." Scooting over as far as I can go, he manages to get in the chair, but still half way sitting on one of the arm rests. "Comfortable?"

"A little, why are you so nice lately? When we were at the academy; you always hated me?"

"I didn't hate you; I hated your chauvinistic, womanizer, arrogant attitude. While many of us studied for hours on exams, you were at the bars all night and then somehow aced the tests the next day. You slept with well over half of the female population. You always act like you own the world and would step on others to get what you want."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry; I was stupid back then, but you have to admit I am getting better. I'm more loveable."

"No, but you are a good captain even if you are reckless," I said stifling a yawn.

"Go to bed."

"No,"

"I'm the captain and I order you to go to bed."

Damn, he knows I can't deny that request, but I'm glad he gave it. "I'm going." Getting up, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That doesn't mean anything just for thanks."

"I understand wouldn't want to make Spock jealous that I might be stealing his woman."

"Idiot," I say under my breath as I leave.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

The feeling of want runs through me, I want Nyota even need her, but with our current situation I cannot be there for her. She wants my human side to be present more; mother wanted it as well. The two women that I love; I have a hard time pleasing. It has been another day of not speaking with Nyota, on the bridge, she appeared tired, and I do know she had late night bridge watch. I did contemplate whether to join her or not, but I decided against it. I need to talk to her again, accessing a computer; I find that she is in the recreation room. Heading to it, I hear her laughter from outside the door, going inside I immediately see her with Hikaru. He has his arm around her waist as they dance to upbeat music. There are others dancing, many others are sitting around, talking, playing games, and drinking beverages. Nyota has danced with me before, even when she attempted to teach me some dance movements, but in her opinion was to stiff. In actuality, Vulcans only dance traditional movements at important functions. Watching him, pull her down to the ground; the emotion of jealousy arises, before I can suppress it, Jim approaches Nyota and dances with her as well. Now she is between the both of them laughing and having fun. I should stop this behavior; Nyota is mine. Approaching them, I feel someone pull me back. Turning, I see Dr. McCoy giving me a stern look. "Doctor if you will excuse me."

"No you don't, she is happy for the first time in days and I'm not about to allow you to mess that up." Looking at her, she does show her smile, that I have not seen in days. I will allow her to be happy, later I will speak with her. "Now sit," he commands.

"No, I will be in my quarters." Once back in my quarters, I try to meditate, but find it difficult as my thoughts focus on Nyota. How her scent is, the beautiful even coloring of her skin, her smile, the first one she gave me was Introduction to interplanetary languages; the first class I saw her in. She arrived twenty minutes early while, as I was going over my notes. The minute she arrived, her face produced a radiant smile that I have never seen before on a human. Seeing that my meditation is being distracted, I retrieve my PADD and look at the pictures that were taken of Nyota and me. Her favorite picture is of us sitting on a bench with tropical plants in the background. In it, she smiles while I just give my emotionless face. The need for me to feel is what she desires if I must do such an act then it will be difficult.

--

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

While I was dancing with Hikaru and Sulu, I thought I saw Spock, but maybe it was wishful thinking. Needing a break, I sit by Bones. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Not much of a dancer, besides I need to be on standby if Jim does anything stupid."

"Dance with me Bones, you need to loosen up," I say taking him by the hands and pulling him to the dance floor. Wrapping my arms around his waist, we sway to the music; he reminds me of Spock in how he becomes embarrassed, Bones just expresses it more. "Bones, did Spock come in here?"

"Yes, he was going to confront you, but I stopped him."

"Why?"

"Because you don't look depressed anymore; I just wanted you to keep smiling, something that all of us have missed since your little thing with Spock."

"I haven't noticed, thanks Bones for thinking about my happiness."

"You're welcome, nothing against Spock or anything."

"I understand, do you think I should talk to him?"

"That I will not give you an answer, just do what you think will be right." Nodding, I think I'll talk to Spock tomorrow after shift.

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

One more day and we'll be at that our rescue site after we fix their problems, it's back to Earth for a short shore leave and the required ceremony of Starfleet's Anniversary. Spinning in my chair, I'm able to catch Nyota as she comes on to the bridge. "Lt, a word if you please." As we talk, I notice that Spock is not watching us, but listening. I know I shouldn't, but it's too easy. "So Uhura, tonight you, me a little dinner then grabbing a pair of space suits to dance in the stars." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Spock clench his jaw.

"Dinner yes, but with others, so people won't get any ideas. Dancing no, I had enough last night."

"But you must admit, it was fun, because there will be no more fun until after the mission."

"Damn you, it was fun."

"Yes, for once you agree with me, if not dancing join me and the boys for a game of cards tonight?"

"Fine, but I must warn you, I'm a notorious card shark. Now may I perform my duties sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant." As I watch her walk a few feet away, I glance over at Spock who throws a glare at me, smiling I turn frontwards.

A few hours later, as I return to the bridge from the restroom, Spock stops me and directs me to one of the briefing rooms. "Yes what do you want to speak about?"

"I wish to inquire about your recent relationship with Lt. Uhura."

"Relationship, Spock, me and her are friends. You wouldn't be jealous would you?"

"No," he says quickly. "I only inquire, because you and Uhura are acting more cordially toward each other, compared to previous times."

"People change Spock, me and Nyota have similar interests." I'm uncomfortable about how this conversation is going, might as well stop it now. "Now we both have jobs to do."

"I wish to talk more captain."

"Later ok buddy," I say patting him on the shoulder. As I walk out for a second I could of swore that I heard him growl.

* * *

I'm trying to build up some of the drama between Kirk and Spock, which will later push toward their friendship. I'm using Kirk to show Spock how he should appreciate Uhura more.

If anyone wants to beta this story, let me know.

Next chapter, the crew arrives at the planet and encounter between Spock and Uhura.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the Star Trek series, all love goes out to Gene Roddenberry and his brilliant imagination.

Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter. Special thanks to my beta januaryfreeze 92 for going over this chapter.

* * *

**Uhura's P.O.V.**

_Wishing on a same star,_

_Looking at the same moon wondering about you in my life_

_What am I suppose to do without you?_

As I sing, I make sure my uniform is ready for tomorrow. The movements are almost therapeutic to my jittery nerves- back and forth slowly, closet to my bed where I lay out the clothes. I take a deep breath- tomorrow we touch down on the planet of Clishai. Jim has ordered a landing party of myself, him, Dr. McCoy, and ensigns that specialize in science. We will beam down first, and I pray we are able to find someway to help. I take a deep breath before resuming to sing. Feeling a presence at my shoulder, I turn to see Spock. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Nyota, may I inquire about your relationship with the captain?"

He must be jealous of me and Jim's interaction lately- I nearly laughed. "We're friends, Spock. Nothing more or less. Is that the only reason why you came to my quarters?" I say with a gentle smile, meaning to assure him.

"No, I wish to speak with you about our relationship. In that it seems illogical that we disagreed about my actions as a Vulcan. I wish not to upset you anymore, but only to understand why you want me to be more human."

Sighing I reach up and gently take his face in my hands. He always had to be so precise, and I'd be lying if I said I was used to it. "It's not that I want you to be more human," I explained, "I want you to be yourself more. The person I fell in love with. But ever since the situation with Nero, I haven't even seen that side of you. It seems that other side of you is disappearing."

"Nyota," he says placing his hands on mine. I look up at him, surprised by his inability to speak.

Neither of us say anything as we just look at each other. My mouth seems glued shut, even though both my mind and heart are screaming at me to say something.

"Well, I should be going," he says. As he walks out I dart to reach for him, but I pull back at the last second. He almost seemed…Disappointed? Damn, what is wrong with me.?

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

"Spock, I'm going to need you to watch my ship while I down there," the captain says as we make out way to the transporter room.

"Yes sir, we will be monitoring your frequencies closely. Sickbay will be standing by, ready to beam down supplies once you are in need of them."

"Thanks Spock," he says smacking my shoulder with a friendly smile. I do not see the meaning behind that action- it is uncomfortable and unnecessary.

"Mr. Scott are you ready to beam us down?" Jim inquires as we walk through the door side-by side.

"In a second captain." Scotty as he likes to be known as says behind the control panel, most likely making sure the latitude and longitude are correct- it is much too easy to transport someone into the middle of a rock.

I look to up to see Nyota on the transporter, carrying her tricorder under one arm. I t occurs to me that I cannot let her leave without saying a word to her. It also occurs to me that it might be the last time I see her, although I highly doubt that. But fat has almost always been unpredictable to me, and almost always cruel. Ever since last night, I have felt guilt in not being who she wants me to be, and that I do not know who that is. This may have meant that I do not know how to be myself, but how can I. Approaching her, I lower my head and whisper, "Be safe."

"I will," she whispers back. The action is small, but it is enough to cause a familiar glint in her eyes.. Stepping off the transporter, a bit satisfied, my eyes don't leave hers a she, and the others dematerialize. Going to the bridge, I sit and monitor the landing party's actions, trying to pretend that the signal coming from Nyota is just any other signal. I was not successful in this attempt.

**Dr. McCoy's P.O.V.**

Damn there is no logical reason why these people are disappearing. There I go using the freaking hobgoblin's word to describe the situation. After examining of the natives of the Clishai, I found nothing wrong with them medically; although that doesn't mean that a unknown force is the cause of the problem. "I found nothing wrong with all the patients I checked," I tell Jim, moving to stand beside him.

"Well, Bones what do you predict is going on?"

"Damnit, man, I'm a doctor not a fortune teller. I don't know. The high officials said nothing about having any enemies or seeing strange entities around. Maybe this is one of the strange occurrences that cannot be explained. There have been instances in Earth's history where entire populations have disappeared without any reason. Beings die out when there is no need for them anymore, and one day that will possibly happen to humans as well. But if the people are dying out then why have no bodies been found?"

"Cannibalism?" Jim asked. Jesus he can be stupid sometimes, even on a damn mission.

"I doubt it; something like this is beyond our expertise."

"Captain," Uhura says running towards us. "I've been speaking with the natives and a few mentioned that before completely disappearing many of the victims had a light transparency look to them."

"So if they are vanishing in thin air, what's the cause?" Jim asked.

"The most logical guess would be environmental factors playing a role. I'll take the DNA samples I collected and examine them in the lab," I said.

"You should Bones and right now." It seems to Jim is too eager for me to leave and I wonder if he is planning something with Uhura. Hell, I wouldn't put it past him, but she is a strong girl and wouldn't let him do anything inappropriate.

Before beaming up again, I pull Jim aside and hiss into his ear. "Don't try anything."

He gives me an innocent look, but I just glare at him, causing him to smirk. "Bones, I can't believe you don't trust me. Have I ever given you a reason never to?"

"Fifty different times come to mind. I'm serious Jim, you do anything and I swear I'll be sticking you with hypo needles until you die. Not to mention our green-blooded elf will beat you to a pulp."

Unconsciously he starts to rub his neck, not denying the possibility of that happening. "I won't okay. Damn, can't a guy gain any trust from his best friend."

"Not when that guy is you, he can't," I said getting ready to beam up. Jim just gives me a sheepish smile and waves goodbye.

Once upon the Enterprise again, I head toward the lab, but unluckily run into Spock. "Excuse me, Doctor, why were you the only one of the landing party to come back?"

"So, I can check the DNA samples of the planet's inhabitants," I tell him. Not looking at him as I keep walking in the direction of sickbay.

"You left Lt. Uhura by herself with…"

"Yes with Jim, don't worry Spock she's a big girl." For someone that is suppose to be emotionless, he sure is protective over his girl. "I gave Jim all the warnings and I know he won't do anything." By the look in Spock's eyes, I can tell that he doesn't believe an ounce of my statement, not that I blame him, Jim does have quite a history with Uhura.

"If you will excuse me doctor, I have matters to attend to." By the slight tone in his voice, I believe he is frustrated. I would call him out on it, but I'll save that for later.

"Not at all, I'll be in the lab if you need me." He just gives a quick nod and walks away, smirking I wonder what new injuries I'm going to have to patch up on Jim.

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

Damn this planet isn't exciting, but at least I'm here with Nyota. Wanting to check out the planet me and her walk around and look at the savanna environment. "This reminds me of Africa," Nyota says.

"You live in the savanna?"

"No, but my grandparents do. My family lives in the suburban outskirts of Nairobi," she explained.

"Well this reminds me of Iowa, except without the endless rows of cornfields. Believe me, Uhura, you haven't experience hell without spending over twenty years surrounded by cornfields." She gives me a strange look and shrugs off my statement. Catching her hand, I start to pull her in the direction I want to go.

"What are you doing?" She asks, ripping her hand away.

"Lets explore, maybe we'll find the cause of the problem here."

"What about the others?"

"They're be fine, we won't be gone for to long. We're equipped with phasers and our communicators if anything were to happen."

"Fine, only for an hour."

"Thanks," I say taking her hand, but she slaps it away. "Ok, just wanted to use the buddy system."

"Idiot, we're adults not a couple of kindergartners. Act like you have some sense for once in your life," she said starting to walk off with an eyeroll.

"Ok, just wait for me," I say going after her.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

It has been hours since the landing party went do to the planet and no solution has been found yet. Getting a call from Mr. Scott, it seems that the rest of the landing party is ready to come back a board the ship. As I make my way into the transporter room, Mr. Scott beams them up. As they appear, I notice that Nyota is being carried by Jim and the pair of them are extremely filthy. Approaching them, I notice that Nyota's face is full of pain. "What did you do to her," I demand taking her quickly from him.

I am not aware of my facial expression or the rising of my voice, but they seem to scare Jim. "Spock it was an accident." I do not wait for him to explain any further, as I whisk Nyota towards sickbay.

* * *

How was the chapter, my favorite part in writing this chapter was in McCoy's point of view, especially I'm a doctor part. Let me know how the chapter went and I will try to post a new chapter soon.

Next chapter, what happened to Nyota is found out.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter and tanks to my beta januaryfreeze92. This chapter I decided to play up how much a child Kirk can be, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

That's it, I'm dead. Spock is probably invoke some hidden, human emotion and kill me for what happened to Uhura. It was just an accident-I didn't mean for her to get hurt. _I'm paranoid; Spock is not going to kill me._ Oh, who am I kidding? I know he is, Scotty knows he is… _Okay, I just need to calm down. There is no point in getting worked up._ Then why is it taking me forever just to walk to sickbay and check on Uhura? _Just breathe Jim; Bones wouldn't let Spock do anything to me._ Who in the hell am I kidding? Yes he would!

As I narrow the distance between myself and sickbay, I feel the uncomfortable need to vomit overwhelm me. I finally make it to the door, glancing in to see Nurse Chapel carrying a tray of supplies. "Where is Bones?"

"He is with Mr. Spock and Uhura," she observed my expression suddenly shaking her head. "You never come here voluntarily, God, what did you do?"

"It was an accident I swear," I told her, guilt eating away at my insides.

"Hm, well if what ever happened was an accident, I'm sure Spock will forgive you."

"You think," I asked, smiling.

"Yes. But if you ask Dr. McCoy, he would say no," her demeanor changes as she takes a step toward me. "That's a nasty cut on your head; please sit, so I can take care of it."

"You know what, until I know that Uhura will be ok and Spock won't kill me, I'll deal with it alone."

"JIM!" Bones voice quickly hits my ears, and by the sound of it, he is beyond pissed. I almost jumped at the sound, with him this way I rather not deal with him and Spock at the same time.

"You never saw me okay?" I tell her hastily.

"Captain, stop being immature," she chastised me, obviously frustrated.

"You say that when you have Bones pissed at you," I say quickly, making my way out of sickbay. The sound of Bones screaming my name propels me faster down to the engineering section. I couldn't help but think that Scotty will protect me.

I've faced my stepfather after I destroyed his Corvette and got the worst beating in my life, took on a vengeance seeking Romulan from the future, almost got kicked out of Starfleet-all of them scary situations, but none of them compare to when Bones is angry at me. I don't know why, maybe it's because, unlike everyone else, he actually gives a damn about me. But there is no time to dwell on that-It's time to run.

--

**Dr. McCoy's P.O.V.**

That immature little brat, of course he would run upon hearing me. I'll deal with him later, knowing him he'll probably go down to hide behind Scotty. Turning my attention back on Uhura, I set her ankle and give her ibuprofen to help with her headache caused by a concussion. Next I give her a mild sedative that will help her sleep for awhile, or at least until I deem she is well enough to leave sickbay. "Come Spock, I'll have Nurse Chapel change her into a gown."

Reluctantly he nods and gives Uhura a chaste kiss on the forehead. After telling Nurse Chapel her duties, I take Spock into my office. "What is the full extent of her injuries?" He asks pressing his hands into his lap.

"Well as you saw Spock, she has a twisted ankle, a concussion, a few lacerations and bruises. She'll be fine, but I am going to monitor her for a few hours because of the concussion. The only people who know what happened down there are her and Jim. With her incapacitated at the moment, I'm going to have to force Jim to tell me what happened."

"He was suppose to make sure that nothing happened to her."

"Knowing Jim, whatever happened to her did not happen on purpose."

"I will speak to the captain now about the situation at hand," he said swiftly standing up.

"To make sure, that you don't kill him, I will accompany you."

"Doctor, I have no intention to harm him."

"Right," I say sarcastically. "Knowing him, he'll be with Scotty at this time." Spock nods his head, turns toward the door, and we head towed engineering to get our wayward captain.

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

"I don't see the point in running from Spock," Scotty remarked, handing me a glass of Scotch. Good thing he keeps some in his private stash.

"Scotty, you saw what Spock did to me when I said he didn't love his mother. With Uhura hurt, I'm as good as dead, or until she regains her consciousness and tells him that I didn't do anything wrong. I rather wait for her to do that, so I won't be killed. Pour me some more."

"Here, you know enough of this stuff will numb your senses- so at least you won't feel anything if Spock did beat the haggis out of you."

"Funny Scotty," I said sarcastically, the pit of my stomach sinking uncomfortably, alost as if it expected something to happen. "You know, Scotty, I should leave now. If Bones comes, tell him you never saw me."

"Captain, this is ridiculous. Even for you."

"Yes, I know. Which Jefferies tube will take me near the bridge?" Sighing, Scotty pointed to one just behind me. "Thanks, I owe you," I said getting into it. Behind me, Scotty closes it shut. As quietly as I can, I climb up to the end. Once out, I head to the bridge, but not before programming the computer to notify me in advance if Spock or Bones decide to make their way to the bridge. Collapsing in my chair, I pray that Uhura will wake up soon and save me from getting skinned alive.

--

**Spock's P.O.V.**

It seems that the captain has evading us, an act of immaturity for him. Despite his actions that caused the defeat of Nero, I still find it illogical for him to resume the role of captain. His behavior in running away from Dr. McCoy and myself shows that he has the mentality of a frightened child when faced with a situation that might get him into trouble. It seems hypocritical, as he had no problems in confronting me when we were against Nero. Going to the nearest computer system, I locate Jim on the bridge. At least he went to his rightful position. Once Dr. McCoy and I start walking to the bridge, a slight ringing sound that only I can hear goes off, although I do not know what it means. Once we arrive at the bridge, I notice that Jim is talking animatedly with Mr. Sulu in a joking manner. The emotion of anger runs through me- how can he be so jovial while Nyota is lying in sickbay, hurt because of him?

"Jim," says Dr. McCoy grabbing him by the arm. "Damnit, you're bleeding everywhere. Why the hell didn't you stay in sickbay for to get patched up?"

"It's nothing Bones," he says as he casually wipes some of the blood off of his forehead and then turns back towards Mr. Sulu.

The act infuriates the doctor. "Not, nothing, Jim…"

"Bones can this wait? I am talking with Sulu and I would greatly appreciate if you didn't interrupt our conversation."

"Why you little…"

"Captain, it is of great need that I speak to you about today's mission," I interject. It is clear to see that he is afraid, because he does not make eye contact.

"Spock soon alright?"

"Captain I request now."

"Spock, I'm commanding a ship, I can't be at your every beck and call at any time," he says, sitting in his chair. "Bones did you find any results with the DNA you collected?"

"No Jim, I've been busy patching up someone."

"How is that person doing?"

"Fine, now come with me."

"I really need to stay here."

"Not technically keptin," Mr. Chekov said. Jim gives him a look of annoyance.

It is easy to see what he is doing-trying to stretch time, so he won't be able to speak to me and Dr. McCoy alone. "Captain, I implore you to stop acting like a child.

"I'm not Mr. Spock, now I have work to do and I suggest you do yours." A collective gasp echoes through the room. "Bones, this blood is getting to me, will you patch me up now." Dr. McCoy proceeds to say earth style expletives, but he does do what he is asked.

The nature of Jim's behavior is unsettling, I just want to ask him what happened down on the planet, I assume my reaction toward him when he and Nyota beamed up is the cause of his wariness to speak to me and Dr. McCoy alone. I could indulge his notion about not having to speak on the matter, but it is of utmost importance, that I found out what happened. "I am doing my job captain, I suggest you stop acting like a spoiled child and do yours."

Another gasp echoes through the bridge, Jim turns a deep shade of red and Dr. McCoy to just smirk at my statement. I can tell that Jim does not want the situation to become more problematic while on the bridge. "Well Spock lets go speak alone, so I can find out why I am a child in your eyes."

"I thought you already knew the answer."

"Lets just go," he says under his breath not even bothering with a snippy response.

"If that is your wish captain," I say following him and Dr. McCoy into the turbolift.

--

**Kirk's P.O.V.**

Damn, well, I didn't have much of a plan to begin with, but damn Spock for embarrassing in front of the other crewmen. Taking the others into one of the briefing rooms, I brace myself for the worst.

"So Jim are you ready to tell us why the hell you've been avoiding us," Bones asks.

"Seriously do I need to tell you?"

"Yes, since you're running around scared. Damn just tell us what happened down there."

"I don't like your attitude Bones." I point out. I can see the veins in Bones' neck start to throb; I'm going to get it later.

"Jim, all we want to know is what happened to Uhura."

"She fell, well tripped."

Bones gives me a look as if he doesn't believe me and Spock just raises an eyebrow. I knew they wouldn't believe me, that is why I have to stall until she wakes up and backs up my story.

"Tell the truth," Bones says.

"I am." Seriously I don't know why he would believe that I would lie about something like this. I think he aspects me to say that we ran into some villain on the planet that we had to fight off and Uhura got hurt in the process. "Bones, I'm serious."

"Nyota shouldn't have obtained those injuries if she just fell," Spock says, I sense anger in his voice. Although I wouldn't admit I am frightened.

"Well that's what happened. Listen…" As the story goes, after we started to explore we ran into this little red fox with multiple tails. I was fascinated by it, so I decided to catch it, but it ran away. I ran after it, so did Uhura trying to bring me back. After running for awhile, it eventually led us to this area that was covered with high grass. So it disappears and Uhura finally catches up, but as she does, she trips on this rock that is hidden and falls onto me, which pushes me backwards off this hill. By some force, she ended up hitting the ground first and catching my weight on top of her.

"Bullshit Jim," Bones says after I finish.

"It's the truth."

"Captain, "Spock can barely speak as he tries to control his anger. "I doubt your explanation is true."

"Spock it is, have I ever lied to you?" That was the worst statement I could have made at this time in my life.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Bones asks.

I take a look at Spock who is pressing his hands together, as he stands up. I'm dead. Just then a Nurse Chapel's voice comes over the intercom. "_Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura has just woken up, do you want me to give her a stronger sedative?"_

"No, I need to speak with her, I'll be there soon," he replies back. "Now that she is awake, we will get the truth." Standing up, Bones grabs my arm and forces me out the room, I guess to make sure that I don't run. Spock just follows without a word.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter and please review.

Next chapter coming out soon.


End file.
